The present invention relates to a cassette sanitary kit, more particularly a cassette having a base thereinside for the placement of a tooth brush and a handle bar between stop plates on the base, locations for a soap-suds container and a cologne water container between a stop rod and a plate on the base, locations for a razor holder, for nail clippers in a channel, for a cologne water container in a round hole in the base, for a set of razor connecting elements in a track, and for the insertion of a comb into a cavity in the underside of the base. The arrangement and assembly above-described forms a compact cassette sanitary kit with a complete series of accessories firmly allocated thereinside.